


Calla Lily

by Laroinda



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but world need more jaehwi ff, drabble? i think, idk what i did but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laroinda/pseuds/Laroinda
Summary: Everyone has a flower tattooed on some part of their body. When they see their soulmate for the first time, the flower blooms. The kind of flower it is impersonates some part of soulmates personality, talent or other significant aspect of them in their eyes.





	Calla Lily

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this, for real. This is my first fanfiction ever and english isn't my first language so i'm sorry for any grammar errors. Please enjoy this little work about our underrated Jaehwi ship.

Daehwi was always curious about what kind of flower represents his soulmate. Well, actually he was always curious about flowers that represents everyone. Ever since his mother told him about the unbloomed flower on his collarbone this interest grew on him. She told him when he was five years old. And for next fifteen years he was learning about all kinds of flowers and their meanings. He also taught himself how to take care of them and how to make beautiful bouquets which leaded him to opening his own flower shop. Now for almost a year, he is helping other people convey their feelings into something he knows the best. 

Even if he knows theory, he hasn't experienced the real feeling of love. That's why he always has problems with doing love themed bouquets. How can he tell something that he doesn't know himself? He's always proud of his works for friendship anniversaries or mothers day, but never with wedding or valentines ones. That is one of the reasons why Daehwi always wants to hear people stories before he actually starts working, but also because sometimes his customers miss some details that he can put into the bouquets. He always makes sure that his bouquets are all different from each other, even in smallest aspects so the feelings told by them are as real as possible. Because everything feels different. With the experience he can sense the nuances of each feeling. That's why he can't convey love fully. 

And he waits, for twenty years already, for his flower to bloom. He wonders how does it feel. His friends couldn't describe it and that only makes Daehwi more curious. Will his knees go weak at the sight in front of him? Or maybe it would feel like fireworks, all of sudden and with great, beautiful force. 

Suddenly he hears a bell that signalizes a new customer in the shop. A young man comes in, looking like he is going on a date and Daehwi knows that he must expect a love themed order to make. The man stops in the middle of the step as if he realized that he forgot about something and immediately turns back. He gestures to someone to come in from the shop window. Daehwi doesn't even spare a glance to the other person. He already thinks about all of the flowers that he can use for making the bouquet. 

When the customer finally comes to him, he sees a large stock flower on man's neck. Beauty, happiness and contentment. He wonders what is man's soulmate like since flowers aren't always so obvious. Daehwi's friends soulmate is symbolised by blue hydrangea. Frigidity and apology. He still has yet to know what does it mean for their life. 

“I’d like to order something for my soulmate for our first date. We met in a crowded subway when i tripped over and we both fell. I literally felt like my whole world started spinning and i still don't know if it was from the fall or because of him.” The man ended his story with light chuckle. Daehwi mentally noted to add something that says sorry to the bouquet. Actually it would be more helpful if he knew a little bit more but hell try his best with everything he knows. Before he starts working he peeks through the window to look at probably friend of his customer. When he looks at the person, a sudden wave of warmness spreads through his whole body. He feels like he's in the safe embrace of someone. He immediately excuses himself so he can go to the back of the store. He takes his phone out to look at his collarbone.

Freesia, coloured in red and yellow. 

Passion and joy.

Daehwi is overwhelmed. He was expecting something at least love related but the flower that symbolizes his soulmate is makes him feel pure happiness. He thinks about how amazing person has to be the one behind it. He realized that he has work to do, so with new experience he makes the best bouquet of his life. He finally knows the feeling and how to convey it. It takes him no longer than 15 minutes to arrange the order so he quickly goes back with a hope that he will have a chance to meet his soulmate. When he enters the room, he sees the old lady queueing and the grin that he didn't even realize that was on his face, drops immediately. The customer quickly pays for the bouquet and leaves the shop with the lovestrucked Daehwi inside talking to the old lady. 

For Daehwi's surprise the man comes back pretty frequently. He comes back once in two or three weeks, sometimes more often. Unluckily, without the company of florists soulmate. Daehwi learnt that the customers name is Daniel and mostly his orders are the love themed ones for his soulmate, but there is always a hint of apology in them. 

One time, instead of Daniel, it is his soulmate who comes in. Daehwi feels this weird warmness for the second time in his life, but he's already getting addicted. The man still hasn't looked at him but Daehwi can’t take his eyes off the man. He notices man's full cheeks, pointy ears and plump lips. For Daehwi, he's breathtaking. He stares at the man with a soft smile when he looks up taking out piece of paper. Daehwi sees how the man quickly looks at his palm. He follows with his eyes.

Purple and white coloured calla lily

Purity, innocence, charm and passion.

Daehwi thinks that it's a perfect description of himself. He sees how confused and flustered the man in front of him is. When the man finally looks back at Daehwi, the only thing he can see is pure adoration. 

“Welcome to Daehwi’s Flower Shop. How can I help you?” 

“There was an order under the name of Kang Daniel” When his soulmate said those words, Daehwi thought that his heart was melting. The voice was somewhat soft but strong at the same time, but most importantly, beautiful. He quickly got the order that was ready this morning. 

“Hey, are you free tonight?” The man suddenly asked and Daehwi feels the shyness that radiates from him.

“Maybe I am, maybe I am not.” Daehwi tried to answer playfully and to tease his soulmate, but when he saw that he's even more flustered than before, Daehwi shot him a warm smile. 

“Do you have a pen?” Daehwi quickly reached for a pen and gave it to a man who scribbled something on a paper that he took out of his jacket before and gave it to Daehwi before saying goodbye and running out of the shop. 

*** *** *** - call me my soulmate 

Kim Jaehwan


End file.
